fionna the human slave
by the real fionna the human
Summary: Marshall takes fionna and they fall in love what will happen read to find out first fanfic m free for adoption only loving writers!


If you already read chapter 1 go down to the bold if not read ahead

Fionnas p.o.v

I groggily opened my eyes and heard "good your fianally awake" from somewhere beside me but all I coud say was "where am I" then a very handsome man about my age came out and said " you're in my home, well actully your in our home. All I could muster out was who are you as every thing turned black

Marshalls p.o.v

Oh come on wake up I said as I picked up the sleeping girl I walked over to my room and put her down on the bed. About an hour later I heard the girl moan quietly with my vampire hearing I went over to her as she woke up once she saw me she said who are you and why am I here, well I said im marshall lee the vampire king and you are now my slave that is why you are here.

Fionnas p.o.v

Wait your a vampire my sister said they are fake and what do you with me I said he replied with well vampires are not fake and your sexy look at your self I looked down and freaked out where the fuck are my clothes, well I took them off you after you went to sleep and since your kitty was out I burned down your house so everyone thinks your dead he stated plainly you what I screamed well whatever

Marshalls p.o.v

Your probably hungry so follow me once we got in the kitchen I gave her the sandwich that I had in the fridge after she ate it I handed her 2 pills a birth control pill and a pill to make her horny she took them with out a second glance

Fionnas p.o.v

after I took the pills he askedme if I was a virgin I said yes he looked delighted when he heard that he walked over to me and said go back to the bed room I did as he said once I was in the room I started thinking about how cute he was and I started thinking about what he looked like naked as I was think ing I dident realive that my hand moved and I started masterbating at the thought of marshall and I dident notice when he walked in the room. He walked over to me and brought my head up I jumped when he touched me and opened my mouth to say somthing but was cut off when his lips came crashing in to mine he stuck his tongue in to my mouth and we started to fight for dominince his hands wandered down to my pussy I moaned as he stuck his finger in. He chuckled as I started to remove his pants and boxers only then did I realize that this vampire had an eight inch hard on.

MPOV

she is taking off my pants holy shit first I walk in on her masterbating and moaning my name and now this danm that pill works ,I just realized that my pants were fully off and she was sucking my erection I started to thrust I could tell I was going to cum. I came in her mouth and she swollowed it hungrily she climbed on me and straddled me I groaned as she started to ride my cock I flipped us so I could thrust in to her fionna soon came I removed my self from her and told her to shower. I dont know how she did this to me but I think I am falling in love.

Fpov

O glob why did I just do that I thought yo my self as I showered I just gave him my virginity I think that pill helped with the pain but its going to hurt like hell tomorrow. I dont know why but I think im in love with him I shouldent be because he kidnapped me but I cant help it. As I got out of the shower I dried off and went to marshall and asked him if I could have a shirt he turned quickly and said no I like you better with out one I just replied with what ever

Mpov

You know what im going to have lots of fun with u I told her she just scoffed and said like I have a choice I replied with you do realize that im only doing this because I love you on instant she climed over the counter and clutched on to me kissing me I kissed back and she stuck her tongue in my mouth when she fisnally let go she said I love you too marshall she stopped moving and fell asleep in my arms I took her to my room and put her down on my bed.

3 months later

Mpov

Fi I yelled waiting for her to get dressed when she got down stairs she realized why I wanted her to hurry up... my mom was here. My mom looked at fionna and said this is the girl really marsh shes so tiny and... HUMAN she screamed as she sniffed the air all I could replie with was yes mom this is fionna the human and I love her. I pulled fionna in to a deep kiss and when we broke away I said mom there is another reason I invited you here fionna looked confused then I knelt on one knee and said fionna I love you soo muvh will you do me the honor of becoming my vampire queen

Fpov

Marshall turned and knelt on one knee and proposed I screamed an ear spliting scream and saic yes marshall yes a milliontimes yes he got up and put the ring on my finger and hugged me and whispered in my ear u will have to become a vampire u know thag right and all she could replie withbwas yes I know inwas just waiting for you to ask marshalls mom broke the silence by coughing we turned and saw that she was crying

**A/N sorry bbut I wrote the next fifteen chapters for this story and they all got deleted so short form fi asks to invite cake and some others and makes up a story that made ml look like the hero then when he says yes they fuck she orgasams 9 times they get married and their vows were so corny and sappy you would cry and then she was turned in to a vamp honey moon they fuck and ml purposely got fi pregnant fi dosent knowshe gets morning sick ness and goes to a docter and finds out its triplets cake finds out the real story of how fi met ml and spazzes and tries to take fi away forcfully and ml screames out no dont youl harm the triplets cake faints at the sound of triplets and when she wakes up she says sorry fi goes in to labor there is 2 girls and a boy the boyvis blonde and one of the girls is black haired and the last ones hair magicly changes colour by mood the names are xander angelica and marcilene a few years later they want another child so they fuck and fionna orgasams so much she passes out she gives birth and ita a boy with the same powers as angelica they name him john russle the vamp kids grow till 18 angel marries ice ueens kids and xander marries gumballs kid marcy marries fps kid and john marries deaths kid those dont show weddings just sex so ya ice queens kid is named zack gbs kid is veronica fps kid is jennifer (lesbian couple) and deaths kid is avril one of the storys is a 4some with marcy xander veronica and jennifer zander accidentally gets marcy and jennifer pregnant and the girls dont tell any one that he got them preggers so they say that it wS an implant they go to ander and they fucked again and when they are board they go there and bang once marcy went alone and banged him her self and then veronica gets home and joins in and it ends up that veronica is riding him and making out with marcy. Dont judge this story if I get to much hate I will shut down this story and I may go bsck in to depressionmor cut my self again so dont hate**


End file.
